Clone Wars
The Clone Wars was a conflict between the Galactic Republic, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, also called "Separatists" due to them wanting Separation from the power of the Republic. Army The CIS use a army of computerized droids, while the Republic relied on the Kaminoans to supply clones of the powerful bounty hunter Jango Fett. The Separatist Droid Army would always seem to get more diverse than the Clone Army, however, the clones advanced training and high class units gave the Republic the boost it needed to win the War. History of the War (Formation of the CIS) During this time, Palpatine, in his alter ego Darth Sidious, had contacted the experienced Jedi Master Count Dooku. Having lost his apprentice Darth Maulduring the Naboo conflict, Palpatine was in need of a new apprentice and Dooku, whose own faith in the Republic had been shattered following theBattle of Galidraan and the subsequent inaction over Naboo, seemed the perfect one to mold. Having killed his old friend Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas to seal his fate and become Darth Tyranus, Dooku was then ordered to eliminate any reference to Kamino from the Jedi Archives: having had a vision that war was imminent, Sifo-Dyas had contacted the Kaminoans to organise the creation of a clone army for the Republic. Sidious did not intend to have the Jedi discover the clone army secretly being grown for them until they were desperate for an army. After being deemed worthy, Jango Fett was commissioned by Dooku to be the template for this army. While the future Grand Army of the Republic was being prepared on Kamino, however, other forces of clonewarriors were already active in the galaxy. Cloners and their products were no secret to Jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi and fringers like former gunrunner Dexter Jettster, and around the time that Outbound Flight was destroyed in 27 BBY, the Galactic Republic's military forces were engaged in combat with clone warriors, rendered dangerously unstable and prone to clone madness by being very rapidly grown to maturity. Veterans of these campaigns, such as the future Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, would later consider these campaigns as the start of the Clone Wars, but to most people, they were probably only a symptom of the unrest in the Republic at the time. Creating Terror in the galaxy In 24 BBY, Palpatine's eight year term as Supreme Chancellor was coming to an end. At roughly the same time, Dooku emerged on Raxus Prime. In the Raxus Address, Dooku declared his disillusionment with the Republic and his intention to form the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a group of disenfranchised organizations and governments whose goal was to secede from the Republic. The Raxus Address triggered a wave of secessions, beginning the Separatist Crisis. Fearing instability amid the crisis, the Senate permitted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to stay in office longer than the term limits the Galactic Constitution permitted. Over the next two years, many systems left the Republic to join the Confederacy, including, Geonosis, theElrood, Danjar, Tantra and Sluis sectors, bringing most of the Rimward leg of the Rimma Trade Route under the control of the Confederacy. From the beginning the Separatists' territory was highly dispersed, dominated by a pocket in the New Territories based around Muunilinst, the southern Rimma, a pocket stretching Coreward down the Perlemian Trade Route from the Tion Cluster, and an enclave on the Corellian Run stretching from theAllanteen system to Mon Gazza. Later, these systems would be joined by the corporate entities of the galaxy: the Baktoid Armor Workshop, the Commerce Guild, the Corporate Alliance, the Techno Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan and of course the Trade Federation. These corporations were leaving the Republic over trade route taxation and seeking their own business-friendly government. Other seceding systems simply wanted independence and were wary of forming a new centralised government. In time, the military and economic power of the mega corporations would see them as members of the Separatist Council and override the authority of the democratic Separatist Parliament. Closing in on War Coruscant found itself the target of many terrorist attacks, including an attack on Naboo Senator Amidala (ordered by Dooku and Viceroy Gunray and carried out by Jango Fett and Zam Wesell) upon her return to vote on the Military Creation Act, which would give the Chancellor the right to create an army to defend the Republic against the Separatist threat. After a second attack on Amidala's life, the Jedi Council selected Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate who was behind the attempted assassinations on the Senator, while Anakin Skywalker escorted Senator Amidala back to Naboo. Kenobi's search took him to Kamino, where he discovered the clone army, by this time numbering two hundred thousand units with a million already in production. He also met Jango Fett, who attempted to escape with his son to Geonosis, but was followed by Kenobi. Kenobi discovered that the Separatists and its many corporate entities were constructing a massive droid army to wage war on the defenseless Republic. Obi-wan managed to send a message to the Jedi Council, but was captured. On Tatooine, Skywalker was ordered by Mace Windu to stay where he was and protect Amidala. Amidala, however, decided to travel to Geonosis to rescue Kenobi. Skywalker and Amidala were then captured as well and they, along with Kenobi, were, by order of Archduke Poggle the Lesser (who was revealed to be another prominent Separatist leader) sentenced to be executed.4 With the knowledge of the Separatist Army, the Senate, at behest of Representative Jar Jar Binks, himself manipulated by Vice Chair Mas Amedda, gave Chancellor Palpatine emergency dictatorial powers. The Chancellor legalized the creation of the clone army to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. The Clone Wars begin The Battle of Geonosis was the first battle of the Clone Wars. The battle occurred after Separatist forces captured Obi-Wan Kenobi on Geonosis and charged him with spying for the Republic. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala attempted to rescue Kenobi, but were also captured and sentenced to death. A Jedistrike team led by Mace Windu stormed the Petranaki arena, where the prisoners were to be killed. The ensuing battle resulted in the deaths of many Jedi and the bounty hunter and template of the clone army, Jango Fett. This was the first time the Jedi have ever faced B2 Super Battle Droids and were overwhelmed by their upgraded intelligence, armor, and weapons. The Jedi managed to hold their own for some time but were being beaten back by the outnumbering droid forces. As they prepared to fight to the end, the clone army, under Yoda's command, dropped from the sky inRepublic gunships. Managing to rescue the Jedi from the arena, the clones engaged the droid army on the fields of Geonosis, in order to prevent their escape. However, the battle on the surface was not the only conflict. In the space battle, the clone pilots, led by Adi Gallia, took out valuable Trade Federation battleships, and in the subterranean battle, fought between clone commandos—most notably the commandos of Delta Squad—and Separatist forces, saw victory for the Republic by eliminating foundries and Geonosian leaders, such as Sun Fac. Count Dooku, after the battle lost, took the plans for the Separatists' Ultimate Weapon and fled to a secret hangar. Intercepted by Kenobi and Skywalker, he managed to best them both, even severing Skywalker's right arm at the elbow. However, he was unable to defeat Yoda as easily, and was forced to resort to trickery in order to escape. Traveling to Coruscant, Dooku met with Darth Sidious at The Works. It seemed clear to the two Sith Lords that, while the Battle of Geonosis was a defeat, it was but the first move in a much larger game. Category:Wars Category:Legend Pages